


Nightmares

by WritergirlRS



Series: Six oneshots [10]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mom Friend Jane Seymour, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritergirlRS/pseuds/WritergirlRS
Summary: Anne has a nighmare, but luckily Jane is there to help.No shipTrigger warning nighmares and panic attack
Series: Six oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Nightmares

It’s 11pm, which means bedtime. Jane always sends the girls to bed at 11pm, and tonight is no exception. But Anne doesn’t want to go to sleep. She’s been having nightmares for a couple days now, but she doesn’t wanna tell anyone. She hasn’t slept well, sometimes staying up for hours afraid of another nightmare.

“Anne, it’s really time” Jane says as she notices Anne still on the couch.

“Oh yeah, I’ll go now” Anne says, quickly standing up and walking upstairs.

There she changes into her green pajama and walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she’s finished with that she takes her space buns out and puts her long black hair in a ponytail. She then walks back to her room and climbs in bed. Due to not sleeping well for the last few days Anne falls asleep as soon as her head hits her pillow.

_“No! I don’t want to go!” Anne shouts. “Please don’t leave me. Please!” she cries out. “I’m sorry Anne, but we have no choice” the man says as he takes her arm and starts pulling her away. A car door opens, and the man starts pulling her in the direction of the car. And all Anne can do is look. Look as the other girls slowly dissapear out of sight._

At that moment Anne shoots up in her bed, her heart pounding in her chest. Another damn nightmare. Can they ever end? To calm down a bit Anne decides to grab some water downstairs. So she tip-toes out of her room and down the stairs.

Once she’s downstairs she tries to find a cup to put water in. But in the dark, with her hands shaking that’s easier said than done.

“What are you doing downstairs?” Anne all of the sudden hears behind her. She turns around and she’s Jane standing in the door opening.

“I.. I was getting water” Anne answers.

“At 2 in the morning?” Jane questions.

“Uhm, yeah. But I’m going back to bed now” Anne says, and tries to sneak past Jane.

“You didn’t even grab a cup yet. What’s wrong tiny?” Jane asks.

“I had a nightmare” Anne mumbles.

“Aww darling, you could’ve come to me or any of the other girls. You know that right?” Jane says as she pulls Anne into a hug.

“Yes, but I don’t wanna be a burden” Anne says with a shaky voice.

“You’ll never be a burden Anne, I promise. How about you come sleep with me for the rest of the night? My bed is big enough for two” Jane says.

“If you want to” Anne says softly.

“Stop worrying darling. Come on, let’s get upstairs” Jane says, grabbing Anne’s hand.

Back upstairs both girls get into Jane’s bed.

“See, big enough for two. Now try and get some sleep. And don’t be afraid to wake me up if anything happens, okay?” Jane says.

“Hmm” Anne hums, already half asleep.

But sadly enough that sleep doesn’t last long. Jane isn’t even fully asleep yet when she hears Anne mumble.

“No, no. Please don’t” she mumbles “Please just leave.”

Jane decides to wake Anne up, knowing the impact is probably gonna be bigger on her is she has to wake up by herself.

“Anne, darling. It’s just a nightmare, you’re okay” Jane whispers, running her hand through Anne’s hair.

Anne’s eyes shoot open, the panic clearly visible on her face. “They.. they tried to take me again a-and it was so scary” she says, her breathing starting to go up with every word she says.

“You’re safe sweetheart. It was just a nightmare, you’re okay” Jane says, pulling Anne close next to her. She puts her arms close around Anne, feeling her shaking and breathing heavily.

“Just breath Anne. I’m right here, you’re save I promise” Jane whispers in Anne’s ear.

“I’m so scared” Anne mumbles.

“I know darling. But I’m right here, it’s gonna be okay” Jane says, rubbing small circles on the younger girl’s head.

After a couple minutes Anne starts to calm down. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Jane asks.

“It’s the same dream every time. Strange men taking me away from all of you. And whatever I do or say, nothing happens and they want to pull me into a car. And then I wake up” Anne explains, her voice trembling as she speaks.

“That’s horrible, I’m so sorry that happens to you Anne. How about we look into a solution for nightmares in the morning? And untill that solution works you’ll share a room with me or any of the other girls so you can get help easier” Jane suggests.

“But I don’t want to be a burden. I should be able to handle this by myself” Anne says, slightly starting to panic.

“No Anne. Sometimes you need a little bit of help, and there’s nothing wong with that. I’m not gonna let you go through this alone, okay? We’ll get some sleep now, and in the morning I’ll present the idea to the other girls” Jane says.

“Thank you Jane. Thank you for helping me” Anne says.

“Of course. We’re family. And family is forever” Jane says.

“Yes. Yes it is” Anne says, her eyes already half closed again.

“Good night Anne” Jane whispers, putting a quick kiss on Anne’s forhead.


End file.
